The Forgotten Legend
by Batloz5678
Summary: Read and find out (M because of the 5th or so chapter)
1. The beginning

As the story has been passed down through generations pieces of the puzzle have been missing. This story is about a man... The Forgotten Legend.

This morning I saw a man that is kind of tall and has dirty messed up hair and the most handsomest face I ever saw he is around a half foot taller than me and he has green as a forest eyes, the man dropped onto his knees and I asked "what is your name sir..."

"Seth your highness, I came because my squad told me you had a message for me"

Seriously? I rolled my eyes "I do not… you may rise… Seth"

"Thank you your majesty" he stood up and took a bow

Why do I feel this way about someone I have just met? So I said "Seth do you mind speaking with me in the garden"

"I do not mind..."

In the garden I felt his gaze in my direction and looked at him and he looked away but I could see his cheek it is red... Is he blushing? So I ask him "Seth? Are you blushing?"

"No..."

"Are you sure I saw one of your cheeks it is red as a tomato" he looks at me

"Yes I am blushing okay"

I just simply smile

"I did not know the princess would make me blush I apologize"

"You don't have to Seth, it isn't exactly your fault" he smiled slightly

"So what did you want to talk about that you wanted to speak about in private?"

"Oh, uuummm... Well I just wanted to get to know you a little be-because a princess should know who works for her kingdom" I lied

"I guess?" He looked away and frowned then he looked ahead walking beside me, then he said "what do you want to know?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Well... I had a rough childhood, I never got to play I was a slave, I wished for better days back then, I have scars emotional and physical... Well I guess I got better days..."

"That that is awful how did you come to better days?"

"Impa, I am sure you know her, she shut down the factory and I was the bravest one in her eyes and that is how I became a soldier, but things have gotten even better than those days for example I met you... Wait did I just say that?!"

I was red hot and red in colour within seconds.

" apologize your majesty!" He dropped on one knee

"You m-may rise Seth" I am a pinkish colour and when he saw me he asked

"Why are _you_ blushing?" He raised an eyebrow

"..." Now I am red, I looked away and said "no reason…"

"Okay?"

We had been meeting like this for about a year now and this time was different from the other times that we met in the garden he wanted to ask me something but we went to a restaurant instead of the garden this time and he was buying I was going to pay but he insisted and I said okay eventually.

"So Seth what did you want to ask me?"

"Well... I ah um uh er well um"

"What? Is it stuck?" I giggled

He went pink and got darker by the second until he said "well can I tell you outside it is kind of urgent" he put a serious face on

"Oh yes of course" I got a serious face so I followed him out and we were done dinner anyways so I stepped outside and he walked silently outside so I couldn't hear him and he kissed me "m?! M? mmm" I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed the kiss he put his hand on my cheek and put his other arm around my waist. So that's what he wanted to tell me... Well I feel the same way. He broke the kiss and hugged me.

"Sorry" he took a step back

I walked up to him and said "you don't have to apologize, you can do that again if you want" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded with a questioning look and I nodded so he pulled me close to him and gave me a deep kiss and he closed his eyes and after our tongues had a fencing match he sucked on my tongue until it was in his mouth. Why does he have to be so good at this?

"Let's um let's go to my room in the castle" I said before I get out of control

He nodded with messy hair... Because of me "yes your high..."

"Why do you have to be so mean" I pouted

"Fine Zelda but it feels so uncomfortable calling you Zelda, it feels impolite..."

I kissed him on the cheek "you don't have to be too polite around me Seth" I sighed

"Okay fine Zelda I will call you by your name"

"Thank you"

He rolled his eyes and we went in my room I was sitting on my bed and he was sitting on a chair...

After we talked for a while we paused and I walked over to him and took his hand and he got up, I brought him over to my bed and before I sat down he cupped my cheek with his hand and gave me a soft kiss on my lips which made my heart skip a beat and I kissed him because his lips are so irresistible and **he** period is irresistible. But it was like our lips are magnets because of how much we kiss. (Which I am happy about...) Anyways, he explored a bit with his tongue he started softly stroking my hair he also had an arm around my waist so that I was closer to him. I just simply had my arms wrapped around him and enjoyed his warmth and the kiss, he broke the kiss I was breathing heavily.

"You said I could kiss you again if I want so I did" he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled… And blushed…

"I guess I better go um well good night"

"Good night Seth"

Days later when twilight is falling over hyrule Zant notices that Seth has not changed into a spirit or other things so he makes him a guard of the castle which means he gets to spend more time with me since I have the triforce of wisdom, gods know why Seth hasn't changed into something. ((I will explain why later))

Okay we are now changing to Seth's pov

"Zelda I promise we will survive this" I thought to myself as I was laying down in my room thinking/pondering things and I started to cry as I thought of Zelda being held prisoner by Zant. I am only doing this "job" because I want to survive luckily I have heard buzz about a man ridding evil from hyrule. I heard it from a few of the servants when they were talking I was hiding on a gargoyle eavesdropping on their conversation. Wait a minute I can "guard" Zelda then I know she is safe...ish.

So I decided to go to her room in full gear to "guard" her.

I entered her room, well the one they were keeping her in. With armor that the other guards wear.

"Yes?" Zelda said

"You know you said I can kiss you when I want so I am here for one" I take my helmet off

She gasps and hugs me tightly

"Hey not to loud Zelda technically I am a guard so they can't know that I am fighting for our side"

"Yes of course but I don't care right now I thought you were dead or worse wait how **are** you not dead or worse?"

I showed her the back of my hand it has all three triangles of the triforce

Her mouth dropped open "you you are blessed by all three goddesses?!" She whisper shouts

"Yes…"

"Wow… anyways I am honestly glad to see you"

"As am I you Zelda" I give her a kiss on the forehead and then I take my armor off.

We are laying down on the couch she is on top of me I have my arms around her while we sleep.

I gently stroke her hair soothing her and myself knowing that she is alive soothes my anger toward Zant since he did invade the "light dweller's domain" and imprisoned the one I… the one I **love** … I just hope I will be able to help the man of a green tunic. Which is the beast warrior. Along with his companion with orange hair. "Zelda? Do you love me?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged and took out my ocarina and started to play a song. ((He played Zelda's Lullaby.))

"Hmm soothing" she said before falling asleep, wow she really is beautiful. I decided to sleep as well. I have never slept with a girl but I think I like it she provides extra warmth and it almost seems to sooth me after all that I have been through/we have been through. I hope we will survive everything that is yet to come. With Zant and the mysterious man taking over, I can't imagine what would happen without the man in green.

In the "morning" which looks pretty much the same as night.

"I don't want to get up"

"Fine Zelly just don't sleep all day I have to do more shifts for Zant so I might not be back for a while…" I kissed her for a while because I decided to go and help the man in green and I would not be back until a while later. ((Right now is pretty much like during the goron temple))

So I leave the village crying a little looking at all the spirit orbs as I walk out of the town to try and find the man in green and help him on his journey to rid hyrule of twilight.


	2. I am sorry that it is shorter

Seth's POV

...When I approach the twilight wall dividing our world and the twilight I walk up to it and throw a rock at it and it is reduced to powder, I touch the wall and it is like touching smooth glass, I push on it and feel a bit of energy I push again as hard as I can, my hand goes through then my other and I am pulled out by something orange looking…

On the other side I see an imp like person that is surprisingly not to hard on the eyes ((it is imp midna)) "who are you" I asked

"I saw you pushing through which I was curious so I pulled you out and you turned out to be a stupid human, like Link"

"Who is Link?"

"The guy who is my slave in green"

"Do you mean thee man in green the one that is helping hyrule in this dark time?"

"What other man would run around in green?"

"True enough… Are you his companion?"

"Yes… I guess you could say that"

"Where is he now?"

"Kakariko village"

"Can you take me…" before I finished she teleported us to kakariko village "...there? Okay is this it?"

"Yes and this is Link" the imp said

"Midna why are you letting him see you?"

I showed my hand and the courage part glowed when he touched it

"Oh"

"Yeah… You may call me Seth" I said

"Wait why are you in twili soldier gear?" Midna said

"It is a long story…" I said

"Explain now human"

"Fine it is because of Zant" I explained what is going on.

"Ooohhh that would explain the armor and that twilian sword and shield" Midna said

"Wait you and Zelda have a thing going on?" Link said

I blush a little and nod.

"Okay never knew she had a love interest, anyways we have to go and help those gorons are you coming?"

"Why not it's my hyrule too"

"let's go"

We enter the room where there is a goron defending a "legendary weapon" he gets up as fast as I blink, Link and I fought the goron earning the hero's bow. "I don't need it you do, I know quite a lot of magic because of this" I show him my symbol.

"Hm"

So we get through the mine and eventually find the boss I delivered the final strike into the stone and Midna grabs the fused shadow "okay one or so to go let's go" she casts a portal on the ground "ready to go?" She said, we nod, me and Link, we are teleported out and a few gorons greet us, midna hides in our shadows.

"Does she always do that?" I whisper

"Yes" he replies

"Hey brothers!" They roll over to us I take a defensive stance just in case if they hit us, they open up right in front of us. "Thank you brothers thanks to you we can get more rocks" they try to hug us but we run down the hill to kakariko village Link gets a read and calls epona and we ride off to the twilight wall and midna pulls us through Link turns into a wolf I just stand there while midna jumps onto his back. The wolf looks at me questioningly.

"I don't turn into anything like Zelda"

He nods and sees a pouch on the ground and he runs over to it and smells it and then bolts toward castle town I run as fast as I can behind him then we part ways in town I headed towards the castle and opened the door and went in I whistled and a bird like thing carried me to my room. I rushed to Zelda's room, to my relief she is there. "Zelda?" I said and she ran at me and gave me a big hug making me grunt from impact "I missed you too and you're going to miss me more soon cause I can't breathe"

"Sorry" she pulled on my lip with her lips and then embraced me.

"Okay Zelda I have to tell you something" I whisper "I am helping Link and Midna destroy evil such as Zant and the mysterious man" I said

"What?!" She whisper yells.

"Now I will have to leave now, I just wanted to know you're okay and I was well hungry for your kiss because I love you… _This_ I love you is not like a little I love you like love you bye, I mean it I really love you Zelda"

"Yeah well I love you too" she gives me a soft kiss on the lips. Then I wrap my arms around her and start exploring her mouth with my tongue and then suck hers into my mouth and she explored my mouth with her tongue, we're breathing heavily through our noses as we continue to kiss until we have to take a breath then kiss more, we eventually break the kiss and I clear my throat.

"Link needs help so um see you later Zelda" she grabs my collar and turns me around

"Come here" she brings me close for a hug. "I haven't been feeling myself lately, I'm scared, for hyrule, for us, for you…"

"Zelda I started worrying about you even before Zant invaded and well when you confessed that you love me is when I started to worry… More" I blushed

She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I will be here when you come back don't worry Seth I will be fine"

To be continued...


	3. Sorry again

Okay guys I am doing this through to the end of the game so there obviously will be spoilers so "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" Also I might put drama eventually so again "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

So you will need some cleanex eventually...

So me and Link drove away the twilight yada yada yada… After Link struck the final blow which I wanted to do we went to lake hylia to go to the spring we expected to see the snake thing but zant met us there…

" **YOU?** I gave you freedom to do as you please, I let you do what you wish with the princess and this is how you treat me?!"

"You call that freedom? Living under a bloody tyrant that won't think twice about killing you if you slip up, a man that would would rather have a goron roll over him then be kind to anyone, being ruled by a tyrant who cares more about power than his own home world! You call that freedom?!" Before I could walk up to him and throw a right cross to his jaw he put a portal in front of me and I was in the middle of hyrule field, I fell on my knees from the amount of force that I was about to punch him with and I screamed " **ZANT!"**

All of a sudden there is a flash of light, Link, and Midna are right in front of me I catch her before she hit the ground "Midna?"

"He-help me, get me to Zelda pl-please"

"Link you're faster than me, so **RUN!"**

He barked and ran off with Midna on his back.

"Zelda I know you can help so please help them, my love, I wish I could come with them but… Zant is there, just don't do anything too drastic"

I head off to faron woods because it is a nice place to relax or shoot the breeze and right now I really need to get my head together and relax.

On the way there I run into an archer and put him on the ground holding him by the throat "Where is GANONDORF?!" ((He said this like Christian Bale Batman))

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me I have been through hell today you really don't want to push for luck you bloody son of a bitch"

He coughed up blood and said "He is at the castle"

"Thanks" I drive my sword through his neck and it stabbed the ground, I put my sword away and turn around and run toward hyrule field.

When I get there I see the castle with a field around it… I gasp and run toward lake hylia and go through castle town and when I got to the castle my fears were confirmed… " **NO! ZELDA! NO NO NO!"** I breathe heavily slamming my fist on the field of energy and then scream " **ZANT! GANONDORF YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"** I cry as if a dam full of tears burst "Zelda I will find you" I ran away to try and find Link.

In Faron woods I see Link with a new sword it has a blue purple handle with a triforce symbol on it and stuff ((EVIL'S BANE! THE MASTER SWORD)) "Link?!" I run toward him "are you guys okay? I was worried because you guys are heroes and all also the castle is being protected by a barrier of some kind so I can't see Zelda so I guess I am stuck with you guys"

"Seth? You don't know what happened to Zelda do you?..." Said Link.

"Why... What happened?"

"She helped midna by sacrificing herself"

 **"What?!** How could you let her do that?!" Tears stream down my face. I am furious now.

"I tried Seth I really did I know how much she means to you but please we have to keep on moving for the sake of hyrule" he said trying to keep a calm tone in his voice.

"Fine but I kill Zant"

He just rolls his eyes and nods


	4. Chapter 4

After they collected the mirror shards, they headed back to the mirror chamber to go and defeat Zant.

"Okay let's go" midna said as the portal opened

Me and Link both nod.

We arrive in the twilight realm and wow it is beautiful even though it may be corrupted it still looks wonderful… "woah" if it looks this beautiful corrupted… I wonder what it normally looks like.

"What? You two think my realm is so great right now you should see what it usually looks like"

"I can't imagine that" I said.

"..." Link is silent the whole time we are at the twilight, but who could blame em it is stunning here.

After Link defeats Zant he keeps talking about how he's immortal.

I run over to Zant and grab him by the collar " **WHERE IS SHE?!"** ((He talked kinda like Christian Bale's Batman)) " **WHERE IS ZELDA?!"**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa you will never find your lover you son of…" midna cuts him off with her hair and killed him.

"Midna?! Wh-what was that?"

"I I I only used a fraction of my races powe don't know…"

"It was bloody marvelous!"

"Ookaayy? By the way mind your language"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever"

Later we head to the exit to go back to the "world of light" according to the twili…

We head to Hyrule Castle and Midna brings out the shadows and shatters the barrier.

We ran in there finding the key meanwhile getting revenge.

Eventually we made it to the throne room me and link both look up and see Zelda I am pissed now so… yeah this mysterious man wearing black almost Gerudo like clothing…

"Hm hm hm hm welcome to my castle…"

I cut him off "it is not your castle you savage"

"Oh I hear you are Zelda's lover am I correct child?"

"I am an adult so don't call me a child anyways yes I am her "lover" as you call it"

"Hmmm thought so hm hm hm… Midna your people long amused me to defy the gods with such petty magic… Only to be cast aside how very pathetic… Pathetic as they were though their anguish was my nourishment, their anger bled across the void and awakened me I grew strong in their hatred and pain and their anguish. They had power for sure but they lacked true power! The power given to those chosen by the gods."

"You know what shut up before I fall asleep! Like seriously if you go and invade a realm and all don't go and talk on and on and on that just ruins it, I sort of thought you would be a good villain one that wouldn't talk so much!"

"I take that offensively peasant"

"I am a knight for your information, also we have defeated your army's it is over for you now, so surrender or else I will describe what pain is"

"I choose not to surrender" he possesses Zelda midna tries to stop him but she couldn't stop him.

Eventually Link lands the final blow on Ganondorf, and I walk over to Zelda and bring her into my arms.

"Are you okay Zelda? I missed you" we simply embrace each other for a minute.

Link sees midna and zooms over to her out of breath by the time he got to her she gets up and twirls so that link can "look at her"

"Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" She kissed him on the nose, and Link instantly brings her in his arms and kisses her.

"I thought I lost you… my twilight princess" he kisses her some more

"Finally you guys actually seem to like each other" I said. They stop kissing for a moment and blush and then simply keep kissing.

Later we are sitting on shore of lake hylia. Me and Link are the first ones to jump in the water.

Under water I sign "when they get in let's scare them okay?"

He nods. Eventually the girls decide to take a dip, we suddenly jump out of the water and yell then the girls scream and then start laughing.

"Haha such a cute laugh Zelda, you're getting quite adorable" she blushes a little. We have a fun time at the beach. Link kissed midna a few times and most of the time midna was the one who kissed him. We go on shore at lunch time and dry off then have some lunch that we packed (me and Zelda.)

"The sunset is so beautiful isn't it?" Zelda asked me.

"mmhm" we decided to change into warm clothes so that we could see the sunset.

"Link? I… I… I love you" she said with a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Midna" she cuddles into him.

"Linky" she yawns "I'm tired can we go to your house?"

"Sure can you teleport us?"

"I can just say the word"

"Do I have to transform to do it or no?"

"Oh I thought you liked howling at the moon"

"And I thought you like being short with a squeaky voice that always complains"

She shudders "don't even mention that it still haunts me being so short and powerless"

"You were pretty cute though and now you're enough to burn a house down"

She puts a hand on his cheek "you need to shave again you're getting stubble on your face"

"I though you liked it when I was furry"

"I did cause I didn't hide in your shadow, I still can you know"

"You can hide in my shadow still?"

"Yeah"

"Midna I want to go home"

"Okay I am tired anyways" they turn into squares and go through a portal she made.

"Just you and me now Zelda"

"Yeah I missed you when ever you were gone" she puts her head on my chest and closes her eyes "do you want to go home too?"

"Sure if you want to"

"I do" she yawns.

"Okay I'll grab my horse and we can go to the castle"

"Okay let's go"

I pick her up and carried her to my horse and put her on him and I got on in front of Zelda so that she could sleep and I got him to a quick pace but not too shaky so that Zelda can sleep.

We arrive at the castle I got her off the horse and carried her and we went to her room because well frankly it is larger than mine.

"Zelda?" I whisper to see if she is awake and she is asleep. "Good night" I put her on her bed. "Should I sleep with her?" I say to myself. "Why not?" I lay down beside her after I grab some clothes from my room and got my pjs on. "You're so beautiful when you're asleep" I say quietly trying not to wake her up. "Goodnight Zelda" I fall asleep.

In the morning I am half asleep and Zelda rolls over and sees me beside her. "Oh hello" she smiles _I am tempted to kiss him but I don't want to wake him, it is only…_ she looks at the clock, _7:30 I thought it was earlier I guess I could wake him up_ she thought to herself. "Seth?" She strokes my cheek softly "Seth? If you don't wake up no kisses"

I wake up almost instantly "hey beautiful, good morning"

"Did you change me? I don't remember putting on these pajamas"

"Maybe don't worry I didn't see… much" I blush a bit.

"What did you see?"

"Just your breasts because if you haven't noticed you don't have a bra on… wait I guess I saw a lot then…"

"I don't mind, if you wouldn't of seen me on your own then I would've shown you" she gets up and walks over to the washroom and washes her face.

"You would have?"

"Mmhm if I was awake last night I would have but I was tired"

"Really?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I show you after all we have been through"

"Are you a virgin?"

"...yes I am Seth thanks for asking" she said sarcastically. "Listen I am gonna grab a shower so if you want to join the shower is open" she starts taking her clothes off and notices I am looking at her so she starts to take her clothes off slowly to make my eyes look at her every inch.

"Seriously?"

"Yep I just did that"

After a few minutes she gets out of the shower and jumps under the covers "cold cold cold cold cold, warm Sethy"

"Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"You are hot, looks and heat so I am cuddling with you to keep warm"

"That's what I figured"

"I need a hug, I'm cold"

"Okay but you're naked if I lose control and decide to have a little fun it is your fault"

"I don't care it would be fun anyways"

I sigh and hold her trying to warm her up.

"Hmmmm I love you"

"Love you too Zelda"

She smiles and closes her eyes. I lay down for a while with a sleeping Zelda and eventually I fall asleep because there isn't really much to do with her pinning me down.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is another chapter of the forgotten legend.

I wake up a little while later and looked at the clock ((it is a grandfather clock pretty much and yes they were around))

"Zelda?"

She stirs "what?"

"Just wondering if you're awake"

"Okay" she yawns and looks down at herself _oh yeah I'm naked… I almost forgot_ "you're blushing"

"Yeah" I go a little more red "you're naked why wouldn't I blush"

"What are my areas attractive?"

I clear my throat and well my heart is racing really to be honest "you're beautiful with or without clothes but I think it would be inappropriate to engage in an intercourse with the soon to be queen Zelda"

"When did you get so respectful when I met you you were a no good crook and now you are so polite and respectful, but give me the thief and steal something from me" she put her hand on my you know what after saying this and took my pants off revealing my erect penis… and trailed her tongue from my testicles to the head of my penis and pulled back the foreskin on my penis and put the head in her mouth making me moan a little, she giggled when I pre cummed a little when she sucked it for a bit and then she decided to speed up a bit and sucked on it and stroked it as she sucked it like a baby and a pacifier, making me moan when she sped up a few times I couldn't resist putting my hand on the back of her head and then she put about half of my cock in her mouth and sucked it and licked around a bit and then deep throated swallowing the bit of cum that came out.

"Zelda Zelda stop a minute s-stop mmm"

"What?" She takes it out of her mouth.

"Lay down…"

"? Okay?" She lays down I get up and went and put my tongue in her vagina and licked a bit looking around for her clitoris. "Seth mm ah ah it feels so good mmm" _I found her clit…_ I licked it once and she moaned loudly and her vagina became wet so I licked her clitoris a few times making her moan and her muscles clenched a number of times (she had a few orgasms) "Seth you're so good at this aaahh how are you so good at this"

I take my tongue out "I read a few tips once in awhile" my tongue is so wet with her discharge… it tastes good… I move up and my penis is above her womanhood she nods.

"Go ahead put it in…" I nod and but my tip in and put it in and out until she was used to me and so I started to speed up and she was moaning with every thrust I moaned after a while.

"Zelda I'm going to cum should I pull out"

"No you don't have toooooooo" she moans and we both cum and I take it out and my penis was dripping with pleasure filled cum from both of us and I squirted once after and I fell over because my muscles got weak and I felt tired.

"Okay okay okay go on your hands and knees"

"My hands and knees?" She goes on her hands and knees. I put my tip in her butt and put two fingers in her vagina and started thrusting my hips and my penis went in and out of her butt and I moaned and she moaned a few times then I started to finger her fast and a little roughly and she started panting and moaning and groaning in pleasure until she eventually came and fell down. "Seth you're really good… I love you so much and now even more" she mumbled almost impossible to hear.

I layed down and embraced her in my arms and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Seth no one can replace you"

I rub her back under her shirt (we decided to get dressed just in case if someone knocks on the door asking us if we want lunch) we rested for about 30 minutes until Link knocked on the door and asked if we are coming to lunch. I got up and answered the door and Link saw a bunch of pillows all over the place and looked at me with a questioning expression I nod.

"Oh you did anyways midna wanted to know if you guys are coming down for lunch"

"I am I don't know about sleeping beauty over here but I'm going"

"Hey I'm not sleeping beauty she is annoying and I met her for your information and yes I am coming for lunch"

"Oh I thought she was a myth?"

"So did I Seth so did I but hey I grew up in a forest"

"Okay sounds like we are coming, meet you there"

"Okay see you there"

I walk in the room and kissed Zelda on the cheek "come on they're waiting for us"

"Aaaw but I wanted to cuddle all day" she pouts with a lip.

"Ah come on up we go" I pick her up bridal style and headed to the dining room.

We eat and talk for a while and midna notices we are closer than usual "you guys seem pretty close" she winks at me, I raise an eyebrow and then just put some more pork in my mouth and blush a little when Zelda leans into me.

What you jealous midna?"

"No I have link a great kisser by the way" she looks at link who is just eating his cucoo.

"What?" Midna facepalms _you try to flirt and what does he do?_ She sighs.

I laugh a little "dude she tried to flirt and you just turned her off"

"Oh midna sorry come here" he brings her face to his and kisses her on the lips and licks the roof of her mouth and pulls away and continues eating. Midna signs "thanks"

I nod. "Hey Zelda you thirsty?" I take a bit of my whine and kissed her and Zelda swallowed the whine from my mouth.

"Thanks"

"Link why don't you ever do that?" Midna makes big puppy eyes and does the pout lip.

"Because you only changed like two days ago so I haven't had much of a chance"

"Okay I forgive you" she smiles and makes link's heart melt. I just smile and kept eating my food. _She just knows how to melt Link pretty cute really._ We head back to our houses or room for me and Zelda today was special because it was midna's birthday so they had lunch here at the castle with us. I decided to go to faron woods and obviously now that ganondorf died it is peaceful again so we got to a beautiful spot in the forest and just talked or hung out and etc. And maybe a bit of kissing.


	6. Oops!

Hey guys, I just realized I messed up in chapter 5 he met her as a soldier! Not as a their, I was writing a little bit on the side and I must have forgotten that he met her as a soldier... OOPS!


End file.
